


love bites

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Game, route agnostic, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self-indulgent piece. Lorenz freaks out when he accidentally bites down hard enough to leave a mark on Ferdinand, not knowing that Ferdinand loves the idea of marking each other.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Kudos: 27





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> I always find my way into rare-pair hell... I really wish they had an A support...

Ferdinand was enjoying every moment so far of his reunion with Lorenz after a month of separation. After a lovely dinner, the two had returned to their room to express their passion for one another without having to worry about an audience. The strength of their feelings had not faded; actually it seemed as if their desire for each other had become even stronger. Kisses that started as a mere pressing of lips together quickly became more heated, and both mouths and hands wandered. Lost in the haze of passion, Ferdinand suddenly felt a sting to his neck, Lorenz’s teeth biting down on his skin. The loudness of his moan took them both by surprise.

“Are you alright, my love?” Lorenz pulled away in concern. When he spotted the mark he had left on Ferdinand’s neck, he blushed and looked to the floor. “I cannot believe…” He trailed off, shaking his head to reset himself. “I am terribly sorry, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand laughed. Keeping a hand on Lorenz’s waist, he maneuvered the two of them to their bedroom mirror so he could admire the reddening mark on his neck. It was the first time that Lorenz had done this to him, had marked him with a love bite. Ferdinand could not be happier. To be honest, he was always hoping that he could wear a badge from Lorenz like this. Even though it was considered “inappropriate” by some, Ferdinand loved that Lorenz had become so passionate in his affections that he did not control himself fully. “Oh no, do not apologize for this!” He turned away from the mirror and used his other hand to lift and stroke Lorenz’s jaw. “I love it.”

“You love it?” Lorenz repeated, surprised.

“I always wanted you to mark me.” Ferdinand smiled broadly. “I want to see that I am yours.”

Lorenz gasped. “Ferdinand, you want me to act possessive?” Lorenz asked, touching the mark on Ferdinand’s neck.

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes.” His drew Lorenz closer to him, his hand moving from Lorenz’s jaw to the back of Lorenz’s neck. “Sometimes I want to claim you and you to claim me so much that no one could have any doubts about how strong our desire is for each other.”

“You mean…” Lorenz blushed. “You want me to mark you, and to mark me too?”

“Oh Goddess yes,” Ferdinand replied. “I want to have your marks all over me and my bite marks all over you. Not too often, because your skin is so pale and beautiful, but at least once I want to cover you with marks all over your chest and your stomach and your hips and your thighs…”

“Ferdinand,” Lorenz warned, his face blooming an even darker red. “Please…”

Ferdinand saw Lorenz’s heated gaze and his slick lips and met that desire by pressing his lips to Lorenz’s. Lorenz’s fingers pressed into Ferdinand’s neck as they resumed their passionate kissing from before. Ferdinand’s fingers tugged on Lorenz’s hair and Lorenz’s fingers slid to Ferdinand’s shoulders, down his back, to his waist and tugged so that they were chest to chest, hip to hip. After breaking the kiss Ferdinand breathed hotly against Lorenz’s neck.

“Please mark me, Ferdinand,” Lorenz panted. “I want you to possess me just like I possess you.”

Ferdinand took the invitation and loosened Lorenz’s jacket. Lorenz reacted to every touch by pressing his fingers into Ferdinand’s waist. It was enough encouragement for Ferdinand to push aside the fabric and attach his lips to Lorenz’s neck and suck hard until there was a bruise. Lorenz groaned as the pressure increased, shifting a bit when Ferdinand’s teeth came and grazed Lorenz’s skin so that his neck was more accessible.

Once Ferdinand had taken a good sample of Lorenz’s neck, he pulled back slightly to start working on removing Lorenz’s jacket completely. Lorenz removed his hands from Ferdinand’s waist to help unbutton the jacket and eagerly shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor. The thin shirt underneath the jacket revealed more of Lorenz’s neck, which allowed Ferdinand the chance to make another mark just below his previous one. Meanwhile Lorenz started to fumble with Ferdinand’s coat buttons, but he didn’t get very far as Ferdinand’s actions caused Lorenz to lose all coordination. Ferdinand didn’t mind that he had rendered Lorenz so helpless already. Sure, he enjoyed undoing Lorenz with some sweet lovemaking especially since Lorenz was always so vocal, albeit not loud, and reactive to every little thing Ferdinand did inside of him, but their relationship, their passion, their love was much more than foreplay and sex. They could just as happily spend their time with light kisses and hand holding. So it was okay that their clothes were not really coming off, although Ferdinand couldn’t help but want to feel Lorenz’s skin, sliding his hands underneath Lorenz’s shirt to feel Lorenz’s warmth better as he sucked more and more marks into Lorenz’s skin.

“Let us…to the bed…” Lorenz gasped as Ferdinand continued to lavish love on Lorenz’s neck. Ferdinand had no problems with that. They walked backwards, Ferdinand still leaving kisses on Lorenz’s skin, until Lorenz’s legs hit the bed and he fell back, Ferdinand landing on top of him. Ferdinand laughed at the “ooph” that came out of Lorenz’s mouth. He sat up, relieving Lorenz a bit from his pressure, and looked down at the sight of Lorenz with a flushed face, puffy lips, a neck littered with red marks, and his shirt halfway up his torso, revealing his smooth white stomach that Ferdinand desired to mark next.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Ferdinand said, kissing Lorenz on the lips briefly. “May I continue to mark you?”

Lorenz whined, hands reaching out towards Ferdinand, urging him to return. “Please, Ferdinand. Everywhere.”

“I shall do so, then,” Ferdinand replied with a grin. It was his pleasure to leave marks all over Lorenz’s chest and lower, especially with Lorenz reacting with moans and squirms of pleasure from every nip. No words were exchanged, only expressions of pleasure, as they moved together seamlessly from Ferdinand leaving love bites to Lorenz opening himself up for Ferdinand to thrust inside, until they both came out satisfied.

As Ferdinand left Lorenz temporarily to find a towel to clean up their mess, he spotted his mark in the mirror again. Ferdinand had almost forgot that the whole reason this happened was because Lorenz had bit him first. However, Lorenz was probably too tired to nip at Ferdinand more tonight. Yes, those purple eyes had already fluttered shut. It was unfortunate, though Ferdinand was feeling tired himself.

Ferdinand tenderly brushed over Lorenz’s body first with the towel and then his hands. He pulled Lorenz into his body so that Lorenz’s back was against his chest. “Sleep well, my love,” he murmured into the back of Lorenz. The next morning Lorenz would shriek in surprise at the sight of his body covered in love bites, but for now Lorenz was quietly snoring. Ferdinand was well on his way to joining him. He left one last kiss on Lorenz’s skin, his last thought a hope that they could do this next time with their positions switched, before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
